Birthday for Mai and Valentine's Day
by shadowcat22
Summary: It's a weeks before Valentines day and Mai's Birthday and during the week the Yamis are on the nauty list with the Hikaris so between now and Valentine's they must find away to show them that they love them but there's more to this story.
1. Chapter 1: Yugi and Yami's fight

AnimeGirl20: Happy Valentines Day everyone. We have special fic in store for you, right

Me: Yep for not only is it a Valentines Story But also Mai's Birthday

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, but since we don't know when her birthday is we've decided her birthday be February 14th since her last name is Valentine

AnimeGirl20: That makes sense. Also the Yamis are in big trouble with their Hikaris. So to make it up their going to show them how they feel on that special day.

Me: Right, anyway we don't own YuGiOh the only ones owned in here are Heila and Yami Heila for they belong to AnimeGirl20

Hikari shadowcat: Yep so enjoy

* * *

Title: Birthday for Mai and Valentine's Day  
By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20  
Chapter 1: Yugi and Yami's fight

**Yami's POV**

It started as if any day would the sun was shinning and everything seemed to be going ok at the Turtle Game shop except for one, Yugi my aibou. So, as I turn to look at my little one I suddenly see his angry look causing me to turn confused, as if he was mad at me, so I decide I had better answer him.

"Yugi, what is wrong" asks Yami, from his position on the bed as he turns to look at his hikari only to notice a rather mad Yugi. But as Yami spoke, Yugi doesn't reply, as he moves to stand in front of Yami.

"Yami" replies a not so happy Yugi. "Yes Yugi" asks Yami, as he looks Yugi in the eye. "How many times must I tell you not to mess around with my things" answers Yugi. "What? Yugi... I" but Yami is cut off by Yugi as he held up his black leather bound journal.

"But Yugi, I never touched that" exclaims Yami. "How do I know you didn't? I thought we had a understanding that you were to never touch my things unless ok by me. I mean this journal holds special things inside it and it upsets me to know you deliberately go behind my back and read my thoughts and my secrets" replies Yugi, as he tries to hold back tear of anger.

"But aibou... I never opened that thing, honest" replies Yami in his defense, as he decides to move over to Yugi only to notice Yugi move away from him. "No...I'm tired of hearing excuses Yami for a 5,000 year old Pharaoh you sure know how to hurt a person" remarks Yugi, as the tears fall.

"But...""But nothing, I Hate you! I can't believe you did this to me" remarks Yugi. "For the last time I never touched it" growls Yami as his anger begins to creep up. "Save it, I don't want to hear it Yami so because of what you did I don't want to speak to you until you can apologize" and with that Yugi ran from the room while dropping the journal, as Yugi raced out of his and Yami's bedroom and out of the Turtle Game shop.

**Yugi's POV**

I can't believe Yami did that. I mean I thought he understood me for I told him numerous times about my stuff and he still went behind my back and did it. Now for all I know he probably read everything from what went on with my life up to how I feel for him.

So, as Yugi walked around the city of Domino, Yami on the other hand was confused by what happened so Yami decides to walk out after Yugi only to step on something causing him to look down to see Yugi's journal.

'Yugi's journal, I wonder if he knows he dropped it...Oh, why should I care for, for if it wasn't because of this blasted thing Yugi wouldn't be mad with me I knew I shouldn't have listened to Bakura and Marik about peeking at his things for I told them I couldn't go against his wishes but Marik and Bakura wouldn't let things be and now look at the hot water I'm in' thought Yami, as he looks at the trouble some journal he now held within his hands.

As Yami looks at the Journal Yami decides to place it on Yugi's bed before leaving the room only to have something catch is attention as he turns to look at the calendar to notice a date circled in red with things written in red under it which Yami noticed it read Mai's Birthday and Valentines day. As Yami continues to look at the Date circled in red Yami suddenly gets an ideal on how he could make it up to Yugi, so Yami quickly leaves the room and head's for the guest room so he could be alone.

Please RR

Me: Please tell us what you think, so until next time


	2. Chapter 2: Heila and Yami Heila's big fi...

AnimeGirl20: Well as you saw in chapter 1 Yami is in big trouble with Yugi. I hope that his surprise for Yugi on Valentines make Yugi know how he feels

Me: Don't worry AnimeGirl20 he will other wise he'll have to deal with mad authoress, but anyway in this chapter we have Heila and Yami Heila's big fight

Hikari Shadowcat: Yep also we want to say thanks to KNT and Queenoftheskies16 we want to say thank you for reading this story

AnimeGirl20: That's right! So we hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Me: Yea

Hikari Shadowcat: So again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will the only ones owned in here are Heila and Yami Heila and they belong to AnimeGirl20

* * *

Chapter 2: Heila and Yami Heila's big fight  
By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20

It was about one o' clock in the afternoon and Yami Heila was up in her and Heila's room listening to music while dancing. So as Yami Heila continues to dance she has yet to notice her light who has just entered.

**Heila's POV **

I wonder if Yami Heila has seen my necklace. For since I can't find it maybe, she's seen it. Well it's worth a shot.

And with that Heila approaches her Yami by turning off her music causing her to stop dancing and to have her look for the one who turned off her music.

**Yami Heila's POV **

Ok, who's turned off my music? For it was just getting to the good part to, so who ever did this I swear I'll get them for it?

So, with that in thought Yami Heila turns to see her Hikari. "Oh, it was you Hikari, I though it was that psychopath again" replies Yami Heila with a soft smile.

"I see...um...Yami Heila, can I ask you something" asks Heila who was a bit timid at first. "Sure Hikari what's on your mind" asks Yami Heila. "I was wondering if you've seen my favorite necklace, you know the one with the pink rose and white stone on it for I want to wear it" replies Heila.

At Heila's remark, Yami Heila becomes silent for she doesn't know what to say to her light. 'Rats, I sorta hoped she wouldn't have asked me about it now what am I suppose to tell her. Oh I'm sorry I lost it but I promise to get you a new one...yea real smooth well I guess I might as well tell her the truth' thought Yami Heila.

So, with that Yami Heila cleared her throat before speaking. "Um...Heila I have something I want to say" remarks Yami Heila. "What is it" asks Heila. "It's about the necklace" answers Yami Heila. "You mean you've found it" questions a hopeful Heila. "Not exactly... I sorta...I sorta lost it last night when I was out partying with the Yamis" replies Yami Heila.

"WHAT? But how" Heila asks. "I was arguing with Bakura and of course Bakura was drunk and I too was a little drunk so when we got into a fight he sorta grabbed it and yanked it off breaking it in the process...Oh I'm sorry little one I didn't mean to break it" Yami Heila replies as she tries to approach Heila, only to notice her step back a bit, with tears forming within her eyes.

"How could you? You know that was my favorite necklace I got that from Ishizu as a birthday gift." "But Aibou-chan you were asleep" "Lame excuse" yelled Heila. "I told you never to touch my things without permission but I see you can't do that...I thought I could trust you Yami Heila and instead you go behind my back and borrow with out asking you're just as bad as Marik" exclaims Heila.

"I said I was sorry Aibou-chan""Sorry isn't gonna cut it so for now on I don't even want to talk to you until you can apologize like you mean it" and with that Heila runs out of the room and down the stairs were she runs from the house as Yami Heila looked out the window to see her light running down the street with tears in her eye's.

**Yami Heila's POV**

I have never seen Heila so upset. I never should've taken that necklace with out asking it meant so much to her. Damn that Bakura! Why did he have to go and break the necklace. If he it hadn't been for him I wouldn't be in this mess with Heila. Thought Yami Heila as she gives a sigh before going to the bed to lie down.

I need to do something to make it up to Heila, but what? Her birthday is two more months away and that's way to long. I need to think of something else. Just then, Yami Heila thinks for a moment.

After a few minutes of thinking, an idea finally comes to her. For Yami Heila had remembered Heila telling her about Valentines. So she jumped out the bed and went to the pink and white calendar to check the date. Where she saw a date that was circle in purple marker in a shape of a heart, written on it was Valentines Day and Mai's Birthday.

"That it" and with that said Yami Heila went to shut the door so she could be alone where once alone she sits on the bed and starts to plan away for her to make it up to Heila.

Please RR


	3. Chapter 3: Gift for Mai

A/N: Hey, everyone sorry about the long, long wait with this story but I haven't had much of a chance to write or type anything lately except that Monday, but right now I am mad because FanFiction went and deleted a friend of mine's who is known as AnimeGirl20, they went and deleted all her stories for no reason so I just like to say to everyone that read's any of my stories to watch your accounts and your stories for FanFiction might decide to delete your stories as well. I'm also a wear that there is no DISCLAIMER but I've put the Diclaimer in chapter one so just refer to that page for the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 3: Gift for Mai  
By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20

It was about 12 o'clock noon and Mai was sitting inside her livingroom doing her nails while watching t.v. while completely unaware of what was going to happen.

Mean while, as Mai did her nails a mysterious person was heading towards her house carrying with them a small package within their hands. 'I sure hope Mai will like her package' wonders the person as they walk up to her front door and gently placing it in front of her door before knocking on the door and then hidding so as not to get caught.

So, as the person knocks and rings the bell Mai on the other hand hears this and quickly get's off the couch and makes her way towards the front door. 'I wonder who it could be? I mean I ain't exspecting anyone that I know of' ponders Mai as she reaches the door and pulls it open.

Once Mai opens the door, Mai doesn't see anyone there so Mai decides that it was probably a prank or something and moves to close her door once again only to see the small package at the bottom of her door step. "Hun? I wonder who this is from?" questions Mai, as she picks up the package and checking it out while heading back inside the house.

As soon as Mai is back inside the house with her package the figure that was hidding decides to come back out before leaving before they were caught by someone who would probably know the person. So, as the person leaves, the figure leaves with a smile on their lips happy to know Mai got the first of three gift's.

Mean time Mai had wondered back into her livingroom with the package in her hands as she sits down on the couch once again and begins to reexamine the package that layed before her. "Weird... why would someone send this to me? I mean its not my birthday yet, so who could've sent this to me? for it's surtently not Joey for even though were friends he isn't the most brightest people I know and Kaiba would've made surten that Joey delivered it properly, but on the other hand it could be from John Clud but on the other hand I would burn any gift from him in a second but then there's Varon..." but just then the phone rings startling Mai from her puzzlement on the package for now.

"Hello, Mai speaking" replies Mai into the phone. "Hello Mai, it's me Yami" replies Yami back. "Oh hey Yami what's up?" asks Mai again. "I was wondering if you could help me..." remarks Yami. "With what?" asks Mai again. "I wanted to know if you could help me with Yugi" admits Yami again into the phone.

"Yugi? What's wrong with Yugi and you?" questions Mai in puzzlement. "Yugi and me got into a fight over a stupide object and now he won't talk to me" answers Yami. "What caused the fight?" questions Mai hoping Yami would tell her. "It was about that stupid journal he writes in" explains Yami. "Now Yami you know better then to look at Yugi's things now don't you?" scolds Mai into the phone.

"I know and I'm sorry I did it but none of it would've happen if Bakura and Marik hadn't been reading random enteries in it and of course one of them was about me and one thing lead to another and before I could take a peek Yugi came home and Bakura and me were trying to put it back before Yugi saw us with it and I guess we didn't do a very good job because Yugi found out" replies Yami who was beginning to regret the whole thing.

"Well Yami I'm not the one who you should be saying sorry to, for you know you had no right peeking in his stuff and Marik and Bakura didn't have any reason either so it sounds like your in pretty hot water right now... but I will tell you that you came to the right person about this" admits Mai. "I know and it's too late to take it all back so that is why I'm hoping you can help me" asks a hopefull Yami.

"Well the only thing I can say is get him a present, but not just any gift it must come from your heart, something that will prove to Yugi how much you respect and love him as a person and not just your hikari" remarks Mai. "That's it" asks Yami. "Yep" answers Mai "Ok, if that's all I have to do then I'll do it thanks Mai", "Sure no problem oh and Yami", "Yes", "Good luck", "Thanks" and with that Mai and Yami hung up the phone.

Once Mai was off the phone with Yami, Mai was about to return to her package but before Mai could take even another look at it the phone rings again. 'It better not be Yami again... I swear for a 5,000 year old Pharaoh he sure can be denice about things' thought Mai as she picks up the phone once again.

"Hello?" replies Mai for a second time. "Hey Mai what's up girl? it's me Yami Heila" replies Yami Heila to Mai. "Oh hey Yami Heila I thought for a moment you were Yami again" admits Mai. "Yami? What's wrong with Yami?" asks Yami Heila. "Oh he and Yugi got into a fight and now Yugi refuses to speak to him and so he called me for some help" replies Mai.

"I see... well the reason I called you is because I too need some help with Heila myself" admits Yami Heila. "What did you do?" asks a mused Mai who was enjoying this for here was a Pharaoh and a Queen who once lived 5,000 years ago in Egypt and here they are calling Mai for adivce on what to do with their light's. For all Mai knew that Bakura and Marik would be the next two to call her asking her for help for that would be interesting in the least for Mai plus give her something to do to pass the time.

"Oh me and Heila got into a fight over a necklace she once got for a birthday gift which is now broken thanks to Bakura" answers Yami Heila. "Isee, well have you've tried to replace it for her?" asks Mai. "I've tried but I can't seem to find another like it so I figure I ask you for help" explains Yami Heila. "Well, all I can tell you is what I told Yami and that is to give her something that comes from your heart and show her how much you true care for her as a person and not just your light" explains Mai.

"That's it?" asks a surprised Yami Heila. "Yes like I told Yami it's very easy to do" answers Mai. "Ok, thanks Mai" and with that Yami Heila and Mai hung up the phone with one another allowing Mai to return to her package without any other intruptions for the time being.

Please R&R

A/N: Sorry it isn't the best chapter but I was sleep deprived and didn't get to bed until sometime after Midnight with this so again I'm sorry if it isn't the best thing written.


	4. Chapter 4: Ryou and Bakura's fight

A/N: Hello everyone we would just like to say here is chapter 4 again the Disclaimer is on chapters 1 and 2 so if you need to know what it is please look to those chapters. Also we would like to point out we are losing are idea's for this story so don't be to shocked if these next couple of chapters ain't all that great but next time we'll make a better birthday for Mai.

Chapter 4: Ryou and Bakura's fight  
By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20

**RYOU'S POV**

I can not believe he went back on his word like that!. He promised me he wouldn't go and drink anymore but he still went ahead and did, now he's out like a light upstairs in our room.

So, as Ryou ponders over his thoughts Bakura was just waking up with a hang over from his night of drinking with Yami, Marik and Yami Heila.

**BAKURA'S POV**

Man, I feel like hell, I can't even remember a thing from last night. But I have this strange feeling that is wasn't good.

So, as Bakura slowly sits up, Bakura doesn't notice Ryou standing in the door way until he speaks up, "Kura" calls Ryou trying to catch his attention and succeeding. "Hun?" answers Bakura, as he looks to his light.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" asks Ryou. "Does it look like I do, right now I feel like crap" growls Bakura, as he moves out from the bed. "Well, I can't say I sympathize with you, you deserve it" remarks Ryou, before he could take it back. "What does that mean?" asks Bakura, as he looks to him again.

"You know what I mean Kura... You went and gone back on your word" exclaims a hurt Ryou. "What word?" asks Bakura who still didn't have a clue on what he was talking about. "You promised you would never drink again but I see you can't keep that promise either cause you went and broke it and then I find you passed out on our front porch, now is there something you would like to say to me" asks Ryou.

"No" replies a blunt Bakura. "NO? is that all can say?" questions an upset Ryou. "Look what I do with myself is none of your concern ok" growls Bakura. "FINE! then I'll leave you on the fron porch passed out for all I care for I'm tired of you breaking promises to me" shouts Ryou. "GOOD" shouts Bakura.

So, as those two fight Ryou suddenly can't take it anymore and say's the next thing that comes to mouth. "Kura, I don't ever want to speak to you again until you can promise me you'll never drink again for I'm tired of this" replies Ryou.

"Well don't hold your breath" is all Bakura says as Ryou becomes a little shocked by his words but doesn't act on them when Ryou begins to feel tears form causing him to dash from the room and out of the house slamming the door as he left leaving Bakura confused until he realized what he said causing him to curse himself at what he just said.

"Me and my big mouth" growls Bakura, as he quickly dresses and heads for the phone to call up the Pharaoh and that for help.

Please R&R

A/N: Well how was is? Good Bad please let us know other wise we may not continue this story


	5. Chapter 5: Malik and Marik's fight

A/N: GOMEN, for not updating like we said we were going to do so please forgive us. Any way the disclaimer is on Chapters 1 and 2 for thoughts who would like to read it for as many times as we've posted stories I'm sure everyone know's we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 5: Malik and Marik's fight  
By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20

**MALIK'S POV**

Where is it? I know it's around here some where. Man... maybe Heila knows were I put it or if she's seen it. Yea I'll ask her about it.

As Malik thought that Malik quickly dismisses the idea once he heard Heila and Yami Heila fighting about something but he couldn't tell because of his door being shut.

'Ah... I better not, maybe I'll ask Marik' and with that Malik went to talk to Marik. "Marik?" calls Malik. "Yes Malik" asks Marik as he heard his light call for him.

"Have you've seen my favorite shirt... you know the violet one with the hoodie with the gold chain in front of it" asks Malik. As Malik said that Marik becomes very silent.

**MARIK'S POV**

Crap... what am I suppose to tell him? Oh Malik, yea I saw it but I don't know where I put it came the only thought from Marik. "Well? Have you" asks Malik once again. "Actually Malik... I have" replies Marik. "Really? Where" asks Malik with hope

"I...I..." but before Marik can say anything Marik is cut off as they hear and see Heila run from the house. 'Heila?' wonders Malik, as he watched his cousin run from the house in tears. As soon as Heila was gone Malik turns back to Marik.

"Now... what were you saying Marik" asks Malik. "That I know were your shirt is except..." starts Marik but stops."Except what?" asks Malik. "Except I don't remember were I put it" answers Marik. "What do you mean?" asks Malik again.

"What I mean is I borrowed it and now I have no clue where it is" replies Marik again. When Marik said that Malik becomes totally silent until finally Malik speaks again. "MARIK! You know that was my favorite shirt! How could you just misplace it like that" shouts Malik.

"Malik, I'm sorry" explains Marik. "No, I had it with you and your stories, for now on I don't want to speak to you again! I'm tired of you borrowing my things and not returning them" and with that said Malik ran from the house just like Heila had done only moments ago without letting Marik get another word said inch wise.

Please R&R

A/N: Oh just so your all clear Malik was wearing a shirt he was wearing a black one but he wanted to wear the violet one instead. Any way how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6: Seto and Joey's disagreement

A/N: GOMEN, for not updating like we said we were going to do so please forgive us. Any way the disclaimer is on Chapters 1 and 2 for thoughts who would like to read it for as many times as we've posted stories I'm sure everyone know's we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 6: Seto and Joey's disagreement  
By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20

It was about 12 noon or so and Joey was over at Kaiba Corp talking to his boyfriend. "Seto, will you come to the park with me" asks Joey. "No, I'm busy pup can't you wait" replies Seto, as he types away at the keyboard of his computer.

"But your always busy" whines Joey. "Pup... I'm the CEO of this company, it's my duty to make sure the company runs smoothly" replies Seto without looking. "But Seto..." but Joey can continue Seto cuts him off. "No butt's now why don't you go play with Yugi or Mokuba" is all Seto says to Joey.

So, as Seto continues to work Joey decides to leave before Seto could see the sad look on his face and began questioning him and all Joey wanted then was have Seto worry. 'I wish you weren't always busy Seto' comes Joey thought as he quietly walks out of Seto's office.

At the quietness of the office Seto glanced up only find Joey gone. 'I hope Joey wasn't hurt' thought Seto. When thought that Seto suddenly realized what he said to Joey about being busy causing him to curse himself before he quickly puts his work on hold along with his meetings before going to find Joey and apologize to him, for Seto hadn't meant to make it seem like he's always busy and was hoping Joey would listen to him once he found him.

Please R&R

A/N: Well how was this one? Good Bad please tell us


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting up

A/N: GOMEN, for not updating like we said we were going to do so please forgive us. Any way the disclaimer is on Chapters 1 and 2 for thoughts who would like to read it for as many times as we've posted stories I'm sure everyone know's we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 7: Meeting up  
By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20

It was now a little after 12 and Yugi had now aimlessly walked towards the park. "I hope I wasn't too harsh on Yami" whispers Yugi as he thinks back to what happened in the bedroom. Just then Yugi suddenly bumps into someone.

"OUCH!" shout both as they collide. "Ops I'm sorry" replies the other. "It's alright" replies Yugi, only to notice it was Heila. "Heila?" asks Yugi catching the girl's attention. "Yugi?" asks Heila, before she noticed Ryou and Malik.

"Hey you guys" calls Yugi once he to noticed Ryou and Malik. "Hey" reply both as the near the two. "What brings you all here" questions Yugi. "I had a fight with Yami Heila" replies Heila. "Same", "Same" reply both Ryou and Malik.

"How about you Yugi?" asks Ryou. "I had a fight also with Yami" admits Yugi as he casts his gaze else where except them. "WHAT! I would never have thought of you too fighting, I would have thought you would be perfect with no flaws what so ever" admits Malik in surprise.

"Well it's true I had a fight with Yami" remarks Yugi as he folds his arms across his chest. "So what did you fight about?" questions Heila. "A-about my journal" replies Yugi in embarrassment. "Oh... Yugi keeps a journal, oh..." replies Malik causing a blush to form on his cheeks.

"S-so... what was your fight about" remarks Yugi as he decides to find out what they fought about as he tries to control his blush which could clearly be seen on his face. "Ah... it was about my favorite shirt" admits Malik as he to blush with embarrassment.

"Mine was about my necklace" replies Heila. "Mine was about promises" finished Ryou as they two blushed with embarrassment. So, as they went on Yami and the others Yamis were hiding in a bush from the others for Yami and them had also left the house once their lights didn't except as they went threw the park also instead of taking a detour they wound up colliding with Yugi and the others so not wanting to get caught Yami and the other yamis hid behind the bushes.

"Pharaoh, do you think we should be doing this?" asks Yami Heila softly so as not to be heard. "And what do we tell them, oh were sorry but were hiding because we didn't want to caught or seen" remarks Yami softly. "That's not what I mean Pharaoh" replies Yami Heila, before they return there gaze back towards the others only to see Yugi speaking.

"You know what... now that I think about it, it was silly of me to get mad at Yami over a stupid journal" replies Yugi. "So, you're going to forgive him?" asks Ryou. "Well, I don't know... true I'm still mad at him for what he's done but another part of me says I should forgive him" replies Yugi.

"Yugi, how can you be so forgiving to him? I mean he broke your trust didn't he?" asks Malik. "So, even if Yami isn't perfect but neither is Bakura and Marik and I'm sure Yami Heila has some flaws also" remarks Yugi as he tries to defend Yami.

"What do you mean Marik isn't perfect?" asks Malik. "You know what I mean Malik... Marik is never perfect for all he did was creating chaos during Battle city" remarks Yugi. "So what Bakura wasn't any better" exclaims Malik as he tries to defend Marik.

"Hey what do you mean by that" questions Ryou. "Don't act like you don't know Ryou, He basically used you during Battle city especially when he made that deal with Marik and because of it he cut your arm and like I said I'm sure Yami Heila has some flaws also so don't pick on Yami ok" replies Yugi.

"Hey!" shouts Heila as she heard Yugi's remark towards Yami Heila. "Well its true isn't it" asks Yugi as he looks to Heila causing her to pout and blush before she looks away. "See I am right" replies Yugi again. "Well... so what, even if they aren't perfect neither are we for us flaws also" replies Ryou.

"Oh like what?" asks Yugi curious to know what flaws Ryou was talking about. "Well for starters Malik... Malik is always causing trouble you think he was Marik and for you Yugi... your flaw is your gentleness your two kind and caring for your own good same goes for you Heila" answers Ryou. "Excuse me!" said Heila putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh... Like your any better Ryou... your flaw is not able to stand up for yourself especially against Bakura" replies Malik. So, as this continues between them Bakura speaks up. "Yami... I think we should step in" remarks Bakura. "Your right... this is getting out of hand their friends not enemies and they shouldn't be doing this" and with that said from Yami they quickly move from hiding and rush over to there lights.

"Everyone STOP!" orders Yami once he nears them causing everyone to look at them. "What has gotten into you? None of you should be acting like this" asks Yami. "Were sorry Yami... it just sort of happened" answers Yugi as he looks away from Yami and them.

"Well that's enough I think you should go home aibou I'll talk to you when I get home" replies Yami as he looks to Yugi. "You're not coming home with me?" asks Yugi. "No... I have few things to do I'll be home soon" is all Yami says completely unaware of the sad look on Yugi's face.

"Ok Yami" and so Yugi walks home as do the others when their Yamis told them to. Once gone from sight Bakura speaks up. "You hurt him you know" replies Bakura who had caught Yugi's sad look. "Hun?" asks Yami confused. "You hurt Yugi... when you said you weren't going home he held a hurt look in eyes" answers Bakura. "I know I saw it threw the corner of my eyes but I promise to make it up to him later tonight" and with that said Yami and them head for the mall to find their special gift to give to their lights.

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Yami's Gift

A/N: GOMEN, for not updating in a while also we warn you now thatthere is YAOI in here so please if your not a fan of it then please don'tread. Any way the disclaimer is on Chapters 1 and 2 for thoughts whowould like to read it for as many times as we've posted stories I'm sure everyone knows we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 8: Yami's gift  
By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20

Once everyone left Yami and the others decide to finish what they had gone to do before the tiny mishap at the park. "Will they like what we do?" asks Bakura as he, Yami, Yami Heila, and Marik walk towards the mall where they were hoping to find that special gift.

"I'm sure of it, for Mai said something that comes from the heart you know to show them you really caring" replies Yami as he looks to them. "If you say so" and with that they all went the separate ways once they entered the mall.

Mean while, Yami had wondered off towards the glass crystals only to see the most beautiful red crystal rose before him. "Yugi is sure to love this for I know how much Yugi loves roses and how much he's been trying to grow his own" whispers Yami as he picks it up.

For the last time Yami had seen Yugi so happy was when he looked at the red roses in flower house or green house that he and Yugi went to but one day Yugi decided to try and grow his own and it did work but a week or so later they all died and Yugi was sad about it.

"This is it, the perfect gift that I'll give to Yugi this beautiful red rose" and with that in thought Yami bought the crystal rose which was carefully wrapped before put in a box before handed to him once bought and paid for before he left the store and headed home.

After leaving the store with his gift, Yami decides how to present the gift to him while in the mean time Yugi had just arrived home and was aimlessly looking around the house while wondering if Yami had returned home before he did but Yugi doesn't spot him anywhere so Yugi walks up to his room and flops on his bed.

'I hope Yami didn't leave me now because of that stupid journal' thought a worried Yugi for that was the last thing he would ever want Yami to do. So, as Yugi lay on his bed Yami finally arrives at the house before entering and closing the door alerting Yugi in the process causing him to sit up.

"Yami" exclaims Yugi as he scampers off the bed and out of his room to see who came home. Upon heading towards the person Yami was just about to call for Yugi only to see Yugi enter the room. "Ah there you are aibou, I was just about to call you" replies Yami.

"You were?" questions Yugi. "Of course, for I have a gift for you" replies Yami catching Yugi's interest. "Oh?" asks Yugi. "Yes, so here" replies Yami as he adverts his gaze from Yugi as he takes the gift and carefully opens it only to reveal the crystal rose.

"It's beautiful but Yami you didn't have to" replies Yugi as he held the delicate crystal in his hands. "I had to aibou, for I want to apologize for what I did... it was wrong of me to read your journal without permission, I hope you can forgive me" admits Yami, never once seeing Yugi walk over to him after placing the crystal on the table so it wouldn't fall.

As Yami fails to hear a response he figures Yugi's still mad only to gasp a bit when Yugi kissed Yami before parting to say something, "Apology accepted." As soon as Yami heard that Yami smirks before kissing Yugi again causing him to moan as Yami deepened the kiss.

So, as they kiss Yami sweeps his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip causing him to gasp allowing Yami the chance to dart his tongue in to explore the curves of Yugi's mouth which oddly tasted like chocolate. But soon shortly breathing became issues so Yugi and Yami parted before Yami swiftly picks Yugi up bridal style before taking him to their room.

(A/N: OK HERE'S WHERE THE YAOI PART BEGIN'S SO I WARN ANYONE WHO IS SCREAMISH WITH YAOI TO SKIP UNTIL YOU COME ACROSS MORE BOLD WORDS)

Upon reaching their room Yami carries Yugi over to there bed before carefully laying Yugi down on it as Yami then straddles Yugi's waist with his body so he was sitting on him but not hard enough that he hurt Yugi.

"Yami" whines Yugi as he sees Yami sitting on him. "Yes koi" asks Yami as he looks at Yugi with a smirk. But before Yugi can say anything Yami begins to attack Yugi's mouth again with fiery kisses as he slowly kissed his way down Yugi's jaw line until he landed by his neck where there he began to bite and kiss leaving a love bite there as Yami's hands did quick work off both there shirts.

Once the shirts were off Yami makes his way down Yugi's chest were he plants butterfly kisses on as he worked his way over to one of Yugi's peck were he bites and kisses causing it to harden and Yugi to moan.

"Yami" moans Yugi causing Yami to smirk as his move over to the other one and giving it the same treatment as the first one as his hands did quick work of their pants before leaving both of them nude. Once undressed Yami stops as he looks to Yugi. "Aibou I will not do anything else unless you say so" replies Yami who was afraid of hurting Yugi.

"I'm ok Yami" replies Yugi as he nods his head to Yami allowing him to continue. So, once Yami receives the ok from Yugi, Yami reaches over for a tube of cherry scented oil were once he has it opens it before coating three of his fingers before resealing the bottle back up.

"Aibou this might hurt at first but I promise it will get better I promise" replies Yami as he inserts the first finger causing Yugi to hiss in pain. At Yugi's hiss of pain Yami freezes in his movement as he looks to Yugi. "Yugi, do you want me to stop?" asks Yami.

"No, no I'm fine it just hurts a bit that's all" assures Yugi as he encourages for Yami to continue which he does by inserting the second and then lastly the third finger before stretching Yugi for what was to happen next.

Pretty soon once Yami was sure Yugi was ready Yami carefully removes his fingers only to regard the bottle of scented oil and coats his own length, before he enclosed it once again and put back where he got it before returning back to Yugi.

"Ok koi this might hurt but I swear I'll be gentle" and with that Yami carefully but swiftly pushes into Yugi. Once in Yami looks down to Yugi only to see his eyes shut in pain. "Yugi" calls Yami. "Yami... it... it hurts" whispers Yugi.

"I know it does koi, but I promise it'll get better trust me" replies Yami as he leans down and kisses away his tears. "Ok Yami, I trust you" and with that said Yami begins to push in and out at a slow pause before moving faster causing a moan to escape from Yugi's throat.

A few minutes later Yami feels himself close to release but wants to hold off for Yugi so Yami grabs Yugi's length before pumping it in time with his own thrusts until finally both gave their release causing Yami to collapse onto Yugi before slowly removing himself and laying down next to him and covering both up.

(A/N: OK YAOI GONE, BUT IF YOU STILL READ THIS THEN YOU DID IT OUT OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL SO NO SUEING)

"I love you" whispers Yugi as sleep slowly takes him. "I love you too" whispers Yami, as he to fell asleep and that's how they stayed for the rest of the evening asleep in each other's arms.

Please R&R

A/N: Well how was this? Good? Bad? Please let us know also sorry if the Yaoi isn't the best but it's been a while since we've written it.


	9. Chapter 9: Yami Heila's gift

Chapter 9: Yami Heila's gift

By: Shadowcat22 & Animegirl20

As soon as Yami Heila had departed from Yami and the other darks she decided to wonder overto the jewelry store. She looked and found the most beautiful diamond heart necklace.

"Heila is bound to love this" thought Yami Heila. So with that in mind Yami Heila bought the necklace and headed home. Upon arriving home Yami Heila found Heila upstairs in her room reading her mangas.

So, Yami Heila clears her voice before speaking, "Heila" calls Yami Heila, while catching her attention. "Yes, what is it?" asks Heila. "I have a surprise for you" replies Yami Heila, as she walks over to Heila and hands her the gift.

Once Yami Heila hands the gift to Heila, Yami Heila watches silently as Heila opens the gift only to reveal the diamond heart necklace.

"Oh Yami Heila it's beautiful" whispers Heila, in awe. "I'm glad you like it for I'm sorry I broke your favorite necklace. It was wrong of me to just borrow your things without asking so I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me" replies Yami Heila.

"Of course I forgive you" replies Heila, as she puts on the necklace. As soon as the necklace is on, Heila stands up and hugs Yami Heila surprising her, but Yami Heila pushes it to the side as she tilts Heila's face to her's as she leans forward and kisses her on the lips startling Heila but only for a second as she leans into the kiss.

(A/N: OK HERE'S WHERE THE YURI BEGINS SO IF YOU AREN'T A FAN OF THIS EITHER THEN PLEASE SKIP IT TILL YOU COME TO MORE BOLD WORDS)

So, as Heila and Yami Heila kiss, Yami Heila carefully leads Heila to the bed were once they near it Yami Heila carefully pushes her down as she carefully follows her treat which in this case was Heila.

Once on the bed Yami Heila straddles Heila waist and legs as she continues to explore her aibou's mouth until air became an issue causing them to break and Heila to speak.

"Yami Heila..." but is silenced as Yami Heila lays a finger over her mouth. . ."Shh... relax" is all Yami Heila says as she attacks Heila's neck careful not to hurt her due to the necklace begin on as Heila moans softly.

After exploring her light's throat Yami Heila sits back up before removing her light's shirt leaving nothing on except her skirt that she wore, before working on her own shirt.

As soon as the shirts were off Yami Heila begins working on their skirts and that until finally both were nude. But as Heila sees this she tries to hide herself causing Yami Heila to chuckle as she speaks, "You look fine" is all she says as she goes to kissing her way down Heila's neck until she landed on her chest before working her way down to her stomach before dipping her tongue into her navel earning her a moan from Heila.

So, as this went on Yami Heila decides to halt in her play time as she reaches over for a tube of strawberry scented oil and begins coating three of her fingers before sealing the bottle once again before inserting one finger before entering a second and then a third finger which earned her another moan in the process.

At Heila's moan, Yami Heila just smirks before thrusting her fingers in and out causing Heila's muscles to clamp tightly around the fingers as Yami Heila thrust's a bit further causing her to hit a tiny bundle of nerves causing Heila to arch her back allowing Yami Heila to use her arm to bring Heila closer to her until both were face to face allowing Yami Heila to explore her light's shoulder.

Mean while, as Yami Heila explored Heila's shoulder Yami Heila some how moves Heila into her lap without breaking her rhythm until finally Heila cried out and gave her release which spilled over Yami Heila's hand before causing her to collapse onto Yami Heila's chest while Yami Heila removes her hand before kissing Heila's forehead softly.

(A/N: OK YURI GONE BUT IF YOU STILL READ IT THEN IT WAS BY YOUR OWN CHOICE)

Once Heila collapsed against Yami Heila, and Yami Heila removed herself from her light Yami Heila lays them both onto the bed before covering both up, and falling asleep within each others arms.

PLEASE R&R


	10. Chapter 10: Bakura's gift

A/N: Ok everyone here's the next chapter to this story sorry we haven't updated it in a while but I'm so lost for inspiration that I'm not really in the mood to work on this one anymore. Anyway chapters 1 & 2 hold the disclaimer so if you want to read it refer to those two chapters for like I said I'm lacking inspiration for I'm trying to work on my sequels.

Title: Birthday for Mai and Valentines Day

Chapter 10: Bakura's gift

By: Shadowcat22 and Animegirl20

It was about mid-evening when Bakura returned home for he had searched and searched and he could not find anything to give to his hikari so he decided to head home.

So, as Bakura entered the house all that was met was silence. "Ryou are you home" calls Bakura as he shuts the door. But upon saying that all he received was silence.

"Odd, I know he's home so why won't he answer me" whispers Bakura as he walks upstairs and into his and Ryou's room. Upon entering Bakura sees Ryou engrossed in a book causing him to walk over and carefully remove the book from his hands.

"Bakura" asks Ryou once he notices him. "Ryou, I got something to say" replies Bakura as he sits down next to Ryou. "Oh… and what's that?" asks Ryou.

"What I want to say is that I'm sorry…. I know I tend to break a lot of promises and that but that's just me, because I'm a Tomb Robber so it's my job" replies Bakura.

"So" answers Ryou. "So, Ryou the only reason I do this is because I love you. I do it so I can't harm you or hurt your feelings, now do you understand why I break promises" asks Bakura.

"Yes, and that's what makes me love you even more" whispers Ryou as he leans and gives Bakura a kiss, shocking him but only for a second as Bakura depends the kiss as he gently shoves Ryou down onto the bed.

(A/N: OK HERE'S WERE THE YAOI STARTS SO IF YOU'RE NOT A FAN OF IT PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TILL YOU COME TO MORE BOLD WORDS)

As soon as Ryou is in a laying position Bakura straddles his waist by sitting on it careful not to put his full weight on him.

So, as he sits on Ryou, Bakura returns to kissing Ryou until he begins to travel down his neck before leaving a small bite mark to show others he belonged to him while he worked in removing both their shirts.

Once the shirts are off, Bakura ventures downwards until he lands on Ryou's chest before moving over to Ryou's left peck and kissing and biting it until it harden before moving over and giving the other the same treatment.

But as this went on Ryou carefully runs his fingers threw Bakura's hair, causing Bakura to smirk, glade his hikari was enjoying while he worked in removing their pants.

As soon as Bakura removed the rest of their clothing Bakura sits up causing Ryou to pout. "Kura" whines Ryou.

"Kura?" asks Bakura as he raises an eyebrow causing Ryou to blush. "Hmm…. I like" and with that he leaned down and kissed Ryou again only time on the lips.

Once they break Bakura speaks up, "Ryou this might hurt but I promise I'll be careful" replies Bakura, as he reached for a tub of vanilla scented oil.

Once Bakura coated three fingers he closes up the bottle before inserting one finger. As the finger was inserted Ryou clamps his eyes shut at the pain he began to feel.

"Ryou please relax for me" replies Bakura as he inserts the second finger and then the last before stretching Ryou. Once satisfied that he'd been stretched enough Bakura takes the tube once more only this time to coat his manhood before closing it up.

As soon as Bakura is ready he turns to look at Ryou. "Ok Ryou you might feel some pain but I'll be gentle" replies Bakura.

"I know you will" replies Ryou. So with that said Bakura slowly pushes in before waiting for Ryou to adjust.

A few minutes later Ryou begins to adjust allowing Bakura to finish what he was going to do until Bakura was slowly thrusting in and out causing Ryou to moan.

At the moans Ryou was doing caused Bakura to pick up his paste until Bakura felt himself close to climax but wanted to wait for Ryou, so Bakura grabs Ryou's manhood and pumps in rhythm of his thrusts until finally both give their release.

(A/N: OK YAOI ALL GONE BUT IF YOU STILL READ THEN YOU READ IT BUT YOUR OWN FREE WILL AND YOU AND ONLY YOU MADE THAT DECISION SO NO FLAMING)

Once both finished Bakura pulls out before collapsing down next to Ryou, before pulling a cover over them both just as Ryou laid his head on Bakura's chest and that's how they stayed for the rest of the evening.

Please R&R

Me: Also sorry if it isn't all that great but my main pairing is Yugi and Yami so I'm afraid I haven't done much other pairings.


	11. Chapter 11: Marik's gift

A/N: Ok everyone here's the next chapter to this story sorry we haven't updated it in a while but I'm so lost for inspiration that I'm not really in the mood to work on this one anymore. Anyway chapters 1 & 2 hold the disclaimer so if you want to read it refer to those two chapters for like I said I'm lacking inspiration for I'm trying to work on my sequels.

Title: Birthday for Mai and Valentines Day

Chapter 11: Marik's gift

By: Shadowcat22 and Animegirl20

It was about 5 o'clock or so when Marik decided to leave the mall for Marik was trying to find another shirt like the one his hikari loved but upon searching he wasn't able to locate another and so wound up empty handed.

"Man what am I suppose to do now? My hikari will be disappointed that I wasn't able to find another shirt for him" wonders Marik as he makes his way home from spending hours at the mall for he already knew Yami, Yami Heila and Bakura had long since left for he had seen them leave and from the looks he knew Yami and Yami Heila had gifts for their lights except him and Bakura.

Mean while, Malik was up in his room listening to Thunder Birds are go on his cd player while waiting for Marik to return home. 'Man, I sure hope Marik is ok, I mean he's never late coming home' wonders Malik as he glanced over at his clock only to notice it read 5:30 pm.

But just when Malik was about to leave the bedroom the sound of the downstairs door was heard and Malik went to see who it was only to see it was Marik causing him to sigh in relief before going to greet his dark half.

"Marik where have you've been I've been worried about you I thought you might have gotten lost or something" replies Malik. "I'm sorry to have worried you my mink I just lost track of time was all" admits Marik.

"Oh?" asks Malik. "Yea, I was out looking for a gift for you but I couldn't find you anything I'm sorry I failed you" replies Marik. "It's ok, you haven't failed me, it was sweet of you to go looking for a gift for me but I don't need a gift" replies Malik.

"You're just saying that so I wouldn't feel bad about not replacing your shirt" remarks Marik. "No I'm not for the greatest gift I have is you and don't worry about that shirt for I've already found it, it was in the washing machine Ishizu must've washed it so that was why we couldn't find the shirt earlier and I'm sorry about yelling at you" replies Malik.

"Yea?" asks Marik to his hikari. "Yes, I'm sorry and I know it wasn't your fault when you couldn't tell me about the shirt, I shouldn't have reacted like that until I asked Ishizu. So how about we go upstairs?" asks Malik.

"Ok" and so with nothing further Marik and Malik both head upstairs since it was late and everyone else was either gone or upstairs in there own bedrooms. Upon arriving at there bedroom Malik goes to stand next to his desk while Marik stands in the middle of the room.

'Well it's now or never' thought Marik as he turns to face Malik. "Malik, I want to tell you something" replies Marik. "Ok and what's that Marik?" asks Malik. "I wanted to tell you that I love you" replies Marik who ended up shocking Malik in the process.

"You what?" asks a shocked Malik. "I said I love you" answers Marik before walking over and giving Malik a kiss to the lips which earned him a moan from his lights lips.

A few seconds later Marik and Malik part from there kiss allowing Marik to see a smile on his lights lips which caused Marik to smirk before Marik kissed Malik again before Marik lead Malik back to the bed where once by the bed Marik gently shoves Malik down towards the bed as he then moves to sit on him.

(A/N: OK YAOI HERE, SO I WARN ALL WHO READ THIS NOW, IF YOU'RE NOT A FAN OF YAOI THEN PLEASE SKIP IT.)

As soon as Marik is sitting on Malik, Marik begins to rain kisses all down Malik's chin, jaw line and all the way down his neck until Marik reached the collar of Malik's shirt causing Marik to find it annoying, so Marik decides to make quick work of there shirts and leaving them bare chested.

Once the shirts are off, Marik continues his downwards journey until Marik came to Malik's pecks causing him to take the right one into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it before biting it causing it to harden before moving over to the next one and giving it the same treatment while causing pleasure filled moans to escape from Malik's mouth.

After Marik is satisfied with his work Marik continues further down until he reached the hem of Malik's pants causing him to sit up only to see a dazed look on Malik's face which caused Marik to smirk before removing both there pants which then left them nude.

Once undressed Marik moves back to sitting on his light which earns him a gasp from Malik at the skin on skin contact which quickly moves into a moan as Marik uses his right hand to run a finger down Malik's manhood which causes him to smirk before Marik leans down again only this time Marik takes his manhood into his mouth before sucking hard causing Malik to moan louder before Malik gave his release within Marik's mouth which Marik took all that was offered.

After Marik swallowed all that Malik offered Marik releases Malik's manhood before leaning up and kissing Malik while his positioned himself at Malik's entrance. Pretty soon air becomes an issue so both part only to have Marik whisper something to Malik.

"Are you ready for this? Or do you want me to prepare you first?" asks Marik. "No… Just do it, for your driving me crazy, please, just take me already" moans Malik. So with that Marik shoves into Malik's entrance causing Malik to moan once again.

As soon as Marik's in, Marik begins a steady, slow even pace only to move fast when Malik ordered him to. A few minutes later Marik feels himself close to climax but tries to wait for Malik decides to help him along so Marik reaches down and grabs Malik's manhood before pumping it in rhythm of his own thrust's until finally both shout as Marik released deep within Malik and Malik released all over Marik's hand and stomach.

(A/N: OK YAOI GONE BUT IF YOU STILL READ THIS THEN YOU DID IT OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL AND NO ONE FORCED YOU TOO)

After Malik and Marik gave there release, Marik carefully removes himself from Malik before rolling next to Malik and allowing Malik to cuddle up next to him while Marik goes to covering them both up with a blanket.

"L-Love Y-You" yawns Malik as sleep slowly takes him. "I love you also" replies Marik. And so with that said both Marik and Malik both fall into a peaceful slumber.

Please R&R

Me: Ok I know this one sucked but I said before I'm lost for inspiration on this story so the last couple of chapters will suck big time.


	12. Chapter 12: Seto's gift

A/N: Ok everyone here's the next chapter to this story sorry we haven't updated it in a while but I'm so lost for inspiration that I'm not really in the mood to work on this one anymore. Anyway chapters 1 & 2 hold the disclaimer so if you want to read it refer to those two chapters for like I said I'm lacking inspiration for I'm trying to work on my sequels.

Title: Birthday for Mai and Valentines Day

Chapter 12: Seto's gift

By: Shadowcat22 and Animegirl20

It was about late evening and Joey was aimlessly walking around Domino city and thinking about Seto and what he could possibly be doing at the office. 'I wonder what he's doing right now? Probably off at another meeting or something' thinks Joey.

While mean while, Seto was running around Domino while searching for Joey. "Come on Joey where are you?" growls Seto as he looks for any signs of Joey and where he could be. But as luck would have it Seto wasn't such a good job.

"ARGH! This is so hard, why can't I seem to find Joey! Is there a reason why I can't or does he just not want to be found" replies Seto in frustration. But before another thing can be said Seto's cell phone goes off causing him to whip it out.

"Joey?" asks Seto into the phone. "No, sorry Mr. Kaiba this is your assistant I'm calling to see when you'll be back to attend your meetings?" asks his assistant. "ARGH! I don't have time for stupid meetings" shouts Seto into the phone.

"B-But Mr. Kaiba, sir, you're the owner of a major company it's your duty to be in charge and do the things that need to be done" replies the assistant. "I don't give a damn! I'm the CEO of this damn company and I'll decide when and where I attend my meetings and how my company gets runned do you understand" and with that Seto closed his phone before she could get another word inch wise.

Once off the phone, Seto continues to search for Joey but soon noticed it getting really late so Seto decides to head back to mansion and wait for Joey there while back with Joey, Joey too noticed how late it got and had to make a decision.

'I guess I'll head back home, Seto might be there or he could still be at work since he's like there all the time but it wouldn't hurt to check' and with that in thought Joey also went back to the mansion completely unaware of Seto being there and waiting for him.

A few minutes later, Seto makes it home only to call out for Joey but as he calls for Joey, Seto receives no answer and so walks upstairs thinking that maybe he was upstairs a sleep already but as he searched the rooms all he found was Mokuba asleep and his maids and staff all gone.

"Where can he be?" wonders Seto aloud as he shuts his brothers door while back with Joey he was just walking up to the house. "Man I sure hope I'm doing the right thing" replies Joey just as he opens the door to the mansion.

So, as the door opens and Joey enters, Seto on the other hand hears it and goes to see who entered his house only to see it was Joey. "Joey" replies Seto, as he walks up to his pup and pulls him into his arms.

"Dragon" replies Joey as he looks to Seto. "Pup, I'm sorry for what I said to back in the office, it's…. it's just when you're a young CEO of a major company it can tend to be stressful and I was wrong for what I said for I shouldn't have said that I should have put you and Mokuba before my work and that is why I chewed out my assistant when she called me" replies Seto as he looks Joey straight in the eye.

"Apology accepted my dragon" and with that Joey kissed Seto on the lips while Seto's arms wrapped around his waist tightly which deepened the kiss earning him a moan from Joey in the process.

Once they part Seto speaks up. "Let's go to bed pup, I have a gift for you". "Ok" and with that Joey and Seto both head up to their room. As soon as they enter the bedroom Seto disconnects the telephone in his room before moving to lock his bedroom door allowing them some privacy.

After Seto locks the door, Seto turns to face his pup. "Now… where were we?" asks Seto as he strides over to Joey. "I don't know why don't you tell me" replies Joey to his master which caused Seto to smirk as Seto gently shoves his pup backwards on the bed.

(A/N: OK, HERE'S WHERE THE YAOI STARTS AGAIN IF YOUR NOT A FAN OF IT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT)

Once Joey is on the bed Seto straddles his legs which allowed him and Joey to be face to face before Seto quickly removes both there shirts and then discarding them to the floor. Once shirts are off Seto shoves Joey onto the bed before claiming his lips while his hands moved down to begin working on Joey's pants while Joey worked on removing Seto's pants.

After they remove their pants Seto moves to rain kisses down Joey's neck before reaching his chest where once there Seto kisses over to one peck and pulls it into his mouth and begins to suck and bite causing Joey to moan and arch his back.

While Seto continues to bite and suck Joey's peck Seto begins to prepare Joey by inserting a finger causing Joey to wince but moan all the same time while Seto went to insert another and then a third before he begins to stretch Joey.

Once Seto finished Stretching Joey Seto moves to position himself at his entrance before pushing in. As soon as Seto enters, Seto begins slow and even movement until Seto was at an even pace which earned him pleasure filled moans from Joey.

"Mmm…. Seto….. F-Faster" moans Joey as he tilts his head backwards causing Seto to smirk as he went to the other peck and began giving it the same treatment like he had with the other. A few minutes later Seto feels himself close to release but wants to wait for Joey so Seto reached down and began to stroke Joey's manhood until finally Joey gave a cry of release while Seto gave a grunt and gave his own release.

(A/N: OK YAOI GONE I BELIEVE BUT IF YOU STILL READ THEN YOU DID IT BY YOUR OWN CHOICE)

After both give there release Seto moves from top of Joey and moves to lay next to him before throwing a blanket over both of them before allowing Joey to snuggle up next to him before he wraps an arm around Joey as sleep slowly takes hold of them both, and that's how they stayed for the rest of the night.

Please R&R

Me: So sorry if this chapter was a run on and sucked major big, but I no longer have inspiration for this story and can no longer think on what to put in it.


	13. Chapter 13: Mai's second gift

A/N: Ok everyone here's the next chapter to this story sorry we haven't updated it in a while but I'm so lost for inspiration that I'm not really in the mood to work on this one anymore. Anyway chapters 1 & 2 hold the disclaimer so if you want to read it refer to those two chapters for like I said I'm lacking inspiration for I'm trying to work on my sequels.

Title: Birthday for Mai and Valentines Day

Chapter 13: Mai's second gift

By: Shadowcat22 and Animegirl20

It was a beautiful morning and Mai was just getting up as the sun began to rise up over the horizon. "Mmmmm" moans Mai as she stretched her body before moving from the bed. "I wonder if Yami and Yami Heila made up with their lights?" wonders Mai as she walks into her bathroom to freshen up.

Mean while, as Mai freshened up and dressed in purple boots, purple mini skirt, white strapless tank top and purple vest the figure from before was slowly approaching Mai's house. "I sure hope Mai will like this gift." Replies the figure as she lays the package on the door step before knocking and then hiding behind the tree once again.

After the figure hides, Mai on the other hand had just finished dressing and was now opening the door. "Hun? Who is it?" asks Mai as she opens the door only to see no one there. "That's odd I could have sworn someone was here" replies Mai before getting ready to close the door again only to halt when the package caught her eye.

"Hun what's this?" questions Mai as she picks up the package off the ground. As soon as Mai picks up the gift Mai takes into the living room and places it with the other package that she had yet to open.

"I wonder what's in them?" wonders Mai before she picks up the first box which was a medium shape box and begins to open it only to reveal a huge Harpie Lady plushie. "Oh wow, I've been looking for this one since growing up but I could never find it" replies Mai as she now had the collection of Harpie Lady Plushies.

Once Mai opened that gift, Mai moves to the one she received just now. "Ok, let's see what's inside you" and with that she went to open it only to reveal a beautiful crystal music box that had a tiny Harpie Lady in it that turned in circles as a beautiful melody played from it which was one Mai knew as Frozen.

"W-who did all this for me?" wonders Mai as she looks at both of her gifts. Mean while, the figure was walking away from the place she'd been hiding in. "Soon Mai, you'll finally be able to see who it is that does this for you, but for now I must leave you for I have one final gift to give you" replies the figure as she walks away from Mai's house.

Please R&R

Me: Ok I know it's not great but bare with us and these last three chapters.


	14. Chapter 14: Mai's third and final gift

A/N: Ok everyone here's the next chapter to this story sorry we haven't updated it in a while but I'm so lost for inspiration that I'm not really in the mood to work on this one anymore. Anyway chapters 1 & 2 hold the disclaimer so if you want to read it refer to those two chapters for like I said I'm lacking inspiration for I'm trying to work on my sequels.

Title: Birthday for Mai and Valentines Day

Chapter 14: Mai's third and final gift

By: Shadowcat22 and Animegirl20

It was now the day of Mai's birthday and Mai was getting things ready for her friends where coming by soon and Mai wanted to make sure everything was set for them when suddenly the door bell rings causing Mai to stop with what she was doing to go and open the door only to see Serenity.

"Serenity you're here early, I thought you'd come with Joey and his boyfriends Seto" replies Mai. "Na, big brother already knows I was coming early for I wanted to tell you something" replies Serenity as she enters the house and Mai shuts the door.

"Sure Hun, what's up" asks Mai. "I wanted to tell you something… Mai before I do you still have those two gifts correct" asks Serenity. "Yes, but how did you know about them" asks Mai. "Because I'm the one who gave them but before I move on here's your third gift I hope you like it" replies Serenity as she hands Mai a tiny box.

So, Mai takes her gift from Serenity and begins to open it only to reveal a beautiful Harpie Lady necklace. "It's beautiful Serenity" replies Mai as she looks to the girl in front of her. "Thanks I knew you'd like" replies Serenity.

"But why would you do this for me" asks Mai. "Because Mai, I love you" replies Serenity as she casts her eyes aside. "You love me?" asks Mai. "Yes" replies Serenity who didn't notice Mai walk up to her before it was to late when Mai captured her lips with her own.

Once they break, Mai speaks up, "I love you to Serenity and I have a gift of my own" replies Mai seductive voice which caused Serenity to blush. But before Mai could comment on it the door bell rings again causing Serenity to stop blushing just as Mai opened the door to reveal Yugi and Yami.

"Hey Yugi, Yami glade you make it" replies Mai just as they enter the house. "No problem Mai were glade to make it" replies Yami, just as Mai shuts the door. Once in Yugi hands Mai her gift from them.

"Thanks kiddo I'll open it now" replies Mai as she begins to open the gift from Yami and Yugi. As soon as she opens it Mai, Mai smiles at the new duel monster card she got which was Amazoness Tiger.

"Thanks Yugi I've been wanting one of these to add to my other Amazons" replies Mai. "Your Welcome" replies Yugi just as the bell rings again only this time reveal Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik.

"Hey you four glade you could make it" replies Mai as she lets them enter before closing the door. Once they enter both Ryou and Malik both give Mai there gift's which Mai takes and opens it allowing her to see a new duel monsters case for her cards which had her name engraved on it from Malik and a beautiful statue of Harpie Lady from Ryou.

"Thanks you guys I really like them" replies Mai just as the door rings again only this time it was Seto and Joey. "Hey Joey, Kaiba" replies Mai as they enter. "Hey Mai" replies Joey. Once they enter Seto hands Mai a box.

"Here Mai I thought you might like this" replies Seto as Mai opens the box to reveal a brand new duel disk. "Thanks Kaiba" replies Mai. "Your welcome" replies Seto as everyone goes into the living room but just as Mai is about to turn there's another knock on the door causing her to halt before going back to opening it only to reveal Heila and Yami Heila.

"Sorry we're late" replies Heila. "It's okay your not late" replies Mai, as she leads them to the others. "About time you two showed up" replies Bakura with a smirk. "Oh shut up Tomb Robber" replies Yami Heila.

"Oh here Mai" replies Heila as she hands Mai a box like Serenity had except in side it was a beautiful bracelet with her name engraved upon it. "Thanks Heila it's beautiful" replies Mai, and with that everyone decided to get the party going and everyone was having a blast.

Please R&R


	15. Chapter 15: Mai and Serenity

A/N: Ok everyone here's the next chapter to this story sorry we haven't updated it in a while but I'm so lost for inspiration that I'm not really in the mood to work on this one anymore. Anyway chapters 1 & 2 hold the disclaimer so if you want to read it refer to those two chapters for like I said I'm lacking inspiration for I'm trying to work on my sequels.

Title: Birthday for Mai and Valentines Day

Chapter 15: Mai and Serenity

By: Shadowcat22 and Animegirl20

It was about 8 o'clock that night and everyone had headed home except Serenity for Mai had asked her to stay. Once the others are gone, Mai grabs Serenity's hand before leading her upstairs to her room.

Once there Mai gently shoves Serenity onto the bed while Mai straddled her hips allow her to look down upon her soon to be lover. "Are you ready Serenity?" asks Mai. "Of course" replies Serenity.

So, with that said Mai sheds her shirt leaving her in her bra while she began working on Serenity's shirt and revealing her in her bra. Once the shirts where off, Mai moves to removing her skirt and Serenity's shorts leaving them both with there under garments.

(A/N: OK HERE'S WHERE THE YURI STARTS SO IF YOU'RE NOT A FAN OF IT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT. BUT IF YOU DO THEN YOU DO IT AT YOUR OWN RISK)

Once everything is almost off Mai goes back to sitting on Serenity's hips before Mai bent down and began kissing Serenity's jaw line until she went down towards her neck while mean time Mai worked on removing both of there bra's.

As soon as those are off Mai travels downwards until she comes to Serenity's breast before she went over to one of them and began to nip and bite them until they turned hard. Mean time as Mai was doing this Serenity was arching her back and moaning in the process.

"Mmm….Mai" moans Serenity as Mai moved over to the other to give it the same treatment while she reached up to pinch and twist the other one earning her more moans of pleasure from the girls mouth.

As soon as Mai finished with her teasing Mai sits up before smirking as she watched Serenity gasp for breath while Mai decides to finish removing the last of there under garments before leaving both of them nude.

Once nude Mai ventures further down until Mai comes to Serenity virginity where once there Mai spreads her legs apart allowing her to insert her tongue before she moved it in and out which earned Serenity to moan again.

After Mai had her fun of tourchering Mai decides to take pity on her lover and so decides to get to business and inserts one finger before the second and then the last one before she moved them in and out causing Serenity to moan and arch her back further allowing Mai to wrap her other arm around Serenity allowing her to bring her body towards her.

But unfournatly good things are bound to end as Serenity gave a cry as she released all over Mai's hand before Mai removes her hand as both collapsed backwards on the bed.

(A/N: OK YURI GONE FOR NOW I BELIEVE BUT IF YOU STILL READ THIS THEN IT WAS BY YOUR OWN CHOICE AND NO ONE BUT YOUR SELF CHOOSE TO READ THIS)

After Mai and Serenity fall to the bed Mai moves to cover both of them up with a blanket before allowing Serenity to snuggle up to Mai as Mai wraps an arm around her lover as sleep claims them both and that how they stayed for the rest of the night.

The End

Please R&R

Me: FINALLY! This awful story is finished now to get the other 9 finished


End file.
